Life Goes On
by vicvic1999
Summary: Edward left Bella heartbroken. But a surprise vampire shows up that can't help but reminds Bella of Alice. Can she pick up the pieces of a broken heart or will Bella have more tragedy in store for her?
1. Chapter 1

He left me for good. He told me he didn't love me. He stole my heart and crushed it. But I had formed an outer shell which no one could break.

_-Flashback-_

"_Bella I can't stay here anymore. My family and I are leaving without you. I can't live a lie anymore. I don't love you." What? This has to be a dream. "You don't love me" I managed to get out. "And I never did" No. NO! I wanted to break down and sob at his feet. No I wouldn't break down for him. "Okay" He turned and ran into the forest. I turned around and went home._

_-End of flashback-_

Soon after, I had found out Jacob was a werewolf. I couldn't handle it. I decided to take the offer and move in with Renee and Phil in Jacksonville. But I couldn't escape my past. The next day had some big surprises in store.


	2. Chapter 2

**_my _Ok I love this plot so I just have to write another chapter!**

I woke up to Haley Moon, my BFF since Ed-_he _left me alone in the woods.

She moved to the house across from me the next day.

Like people say _when one door closes one door opens._

She reminded me of Alice so I refuse to think of _them_.

I told her about everything like my childhood, my life, my everything, including the Cullens. Except the thing with them like I don't know them being _vampires _and all.

She bounced on my bed yelling "GET UP! It is 5:30 in the morning. You have to get ready."

She rushed me in the shower. The thing about Haley is she knows I suck at fashion. Heck, I couldn't _dress to impress_ if my life depended on it.

**Ten Minutes Later...**

I wraped a towel around my hair and put a quick robe on. When I got inside my room on my bed there was simple dark navy jeans and a low v-neck white shirt. The shoes were navy flats. She so knew me! I put on black mascera, clear lip gloss, and simple blue eyeshadow. When I got down, Haley was leaning on the counter eating an apple. "Like _my _food?" I asked sarcasticlly. "Yup!" she replied poping the p. We went out to her midnight blue Lamborghini and drove of to school...


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

It had been 2 years.

2 years since I left everything I had cared about.

But that was the past.

Having to leave Bella was one of the hardest things of my life. But now I don't miss her.

I have moved on.


	4. Chapter 4

APOV

It had 2 years since Edward had left Bella. 1 month after he left Bella he had left us. He had left a note that read:

_I left to follow my one true love._

_And no it is not Bella._

_She was a silly human and she was holding me back._

_You will never see me again._

_-E_

Esme, Rose, and I tearlessly sobbed for days after that. But I have decided to take a stand. I am going to find Bella.

She has probably moved on with new friends, a new boyfriend, and plainly a new life. But she has to know how sorry I am.


	5. Chapter 5

**HPOV**

I woke up feeling strange like I wasn't supposed to be in my skin.

I managed to get out of bed when something hit me. It was BELLA'S BIRTHDAY TODAY!

She told me no gifts but I knew she was in love with the sights in Voltera so for Summer we were both going. She was so fascinated with it she couldn't say no.

I got ready probably in record time just because I was so excited!

Once I picked up Bella we were off to school. At school it felt like time was going so slow.

Bella came back to my car at the end of the day looking glum probably from having to go to school on her birthday.

I told her we could call Renee later and tell her she was sleeping over. She eyed me on the way to my house but I ignored it.

At my house she reminded me no gifts but all I said was "Yeah. Sure." In my room I showed her the tickets. Her face lit up.

"How did you get these? They are impossible to get!"

"Well my parents and I can be very persuasive."

She smiled and thanked me again.

Now all we had to do was wait for Summer.


End file.
